Largo tiempo sin descanso
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Segundo OS de la trilogía Futanari mágico. Arisa está agobiada a causa de sus deberes, y sólo Suzuka se encuentra allí para hacerle compañía y ayudarla con sus problemas. Y además su compañera también está ahí para hacerla sentir bastante bien, mejor que nunca. Oneshot con yuri, futanari y lemmon.


Segundo OS que conforma esta improvisada trilogía a la que llamo "Futanari mágico". La selección de esta entrega es ArisaxSuzuka (si alguien prefería el ReinxAgito pues se espera, que dije que el orden sería decidido a lo que digan los reviews). Ahora empecemos.

 **Largo tiempo sin descanso**

Los estudios siempre eran algo arduo. Es un trabajo que requiere perseverancia, esfuerzo continuado, a veces tener que repetir la lectura varias veces si el tema resultaba muy complicado... Pero en algún momento hace falta descansar de tanta fórmula y todo lo demás, que a veces da la sensación de que los ojos se secan de tanto forzarlos en las lecturas. Esa era la sensación de Arisa, quien termina dejándose caer sobre los libros, completamente rendida y deseando no volver a ver un libro nunca más en la vida.

Estaba demasiado cansada luego de pasarse toda la tarde estudiando para la elaboración de un proyecto que apenas iba por la mitad. Al menos debía recibir crédito por avanzar tanto en apenas unos pocos días, pero igual el trabajo a hacer era muy duro, y definitivamente no habría llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo si no fuera por el apoyo que había recibido de parte de cierta persona que no se encontraba en esa habitación en ese preciso momento, pero Arisa se puso a pensar en ella un rato.

─ Suzuka ya se ha tardado para subir ¿Habrá algún problema en la cocina o algo?

Haciedo acopio de fuerzas se levanta de allí y se estira para desestresar sus atormentadas extremidades, sintiendo por varios segundos un calabre bastante desagradable, producto de todo el tiempo que había estado allí sin apenas mover las piernas.

─ Ugh... Un poco más y las piernas se me petrifican sin remedio ─ dice Arisa mientras empezaba a caminar con algo de dificultad.

* * *

 **Cocina**

Y allí estaba Suzuka. Su vista estaba fija en una tetera hirviendo, viendo finalmente que el agua ya estaba lista para servir el té. Ahora podría recompensar a su amiga como se merece por estar toda la tarde trabajando en el proyecto sin rechistar mucho (que de por sí ya era un logro), pero en ese momento es sorprendida cuando unas manos le agarran los pechos. Suzuka casi tumba la tetera por la sorpresa.

─ ¡Arisa-chan! No noté que estabas detrás mío.

─ Pues muy mal, Suzuka ─ regaña Arisa con un tono divertido ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntas para que todavía caigas tan fácil en esto?

─ Jejeje, pues no creo que tenga que ver...

─ Bueno, igual bajé porque te estabas tardando. No pensé que estuvieras haciendo té.

─ ¿No? ¿Y qué pensabas que estaba haciendo?

Arisa no responde. La verdad es que ni se había hecho una idea de nada sobre lo que Suzuka hubiera estado haciendo. Era un asunto que la absorbió unos pocos segundos, pero luego regresó a la realidad y volvió a apretar de forma bastante pervertida los pechos de Suzuka.

─ Pues igual esperé mucho por ti, Suzuka. Me dio un calambre muy feo en las piernas por todo el tiempo que estuve sentada. Creí que moriría del dolor.

─ Pu-pues es tu culpa por no mover más la piernas, Arisa-chan ─ responde Suzuka mientras la dejaba tocar su busto tranquilamente ─. Yo te he dicho que debes moverlas más cuando te sientas por un tiempo muy largo.

─ Hmm. Tienes razón. Realmente no sé por qué nunca te gano cuando se trata de razonar.

─ Algún día tal vez lo hagas, pero esta vez no.

Ambas chicas se miran a los ojos un breve momento antes de besarse. Esta clase de ocasiones siempre resultaba excitante para ambas, y Suzuka podía notar lo estimulante que resultaba para su acompañante, pues notaba un bulto moverse pegado a su trasero. Una risita escapa de sus labios al pensar que Arisa no tenía remedio. El agotamiento mental de tantas horas de trabajo y estudio no era suficiente en absoluto para detenerla cuando tenía ganas de hacerlo. Debería darle un poco de crédito por siempre sacar energías cuando llega a su límite.

Luego de aquel beso que ambas se habían dado, Suzuka baja su mano hasta adentrarse en la falda que llevaba Arisa. Era gracioso que la usara pese a la sorpresa que guardaba, además que le daba de feminidad que casi nunca demostraba, pero que a Suzuka sí que le gustaba. Podía notar aquel bulto crecer poco a poco. Le estaba gustando que lo tocara y frotara, y Arisa misma apretaba los labios y ahogaba un gemido. Suzuka disfrutaba lo que estaba viendo.

─ ¿Te gusta, Arisa-chan? ¿Quieres hacerlo después de haberte esforzado tanto?

Arisa sólo puede dar una mirada brillante a Suzuka. Arisa podía ser la más pervertida de las dos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Suzuka era perfectamente capaz de tomar el control de todo una vez que sus interruptores fueran activados. Ahora la rubia estaba a su merced, y Suzuka sabía cómo hacer que ambas se diviertan antes de llegar a lo verdaderamente importante.

─ Suzuka, llevo bastante rato esperando por esto...

─ Lo sé, Arisa-chan. Lo sé ─ Suzuka besa largamente a Arisa mientras frotaba su pene con ambas manos ─. Eres una atrevida, Arisa-chan. Tocas mis pechos sin pedir permiso y usas mi trasero para empezar a ponerte dura. No tienes remedio, pero debo admitir que me gusta ese lado de ti.

Arisa queda completamente acorralada mientras Suzuka le sigue frotando un rato más, pero luego ésta se detiene al recordar el agua del té. Iba a tener que esperar unos cuantos minutos lo que le estaba haciendo a Arisa, pero igual pensaba que así sería más divertido. Cuando comenzaba, Suzuka podía ser bastante pícara y con una idea del sexo un poco cínica.

─ Suzuka, ¿me vas a dejar esperando así? Eres mala ─ empieza a quejarse la rubia.

─ No te preocupes por eso, Arisa-chan. Sólo es un momento para tomar el té y relajarnos, y en un rato podríamos ir al baño, donde te daré un trato bastante especial que no vas a negar ¿No te gusta mi oferta?

─ Boo, eres bastante manipuladora cuando me calientas.

─ Y por eso es que me quieres, jeje.

* * *

 **Baño**

Ambas chicas ya habían terminado con el té, y luego Suzuka había preparado el baño para que ambas pudieran estar un buen rato juntas allí. Suzuka es la primera en lavarle la espalda a su pareja, y de vez en cuando colaba sus manos por el pecho de la rubia. También ella podía mostrar una faceta pervertida cuando se animaba a ello, y luego llevaba sus manos al pene de Arisa para así pajearlo un rato mientras lame y mordisquea su oreja para excitarla más y más. Luego de eso, cuando era el turno de Arisa de lavar la espalda de Suzuka. A modo de desquite, la rubia se dedica a agarrar bastante las tetas de su pareja y lamer su cuello. La verdad es que le gustaba más ser la dominante, aunque Suzuka era una verdadera experta en hacerla sentir el gustito de ser la dominada, pero ahora que la rubia tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo que quiera por unos minutos, no la desaprovechó.

─ A-Arisa-chan... Eres tan auda y... buena... ─ gime Suzuka al sentir la habilidad con que Arisa jugaba con sus pezones y le hacía erizar la piel.

De tanto que haces esto conmigo, he podido aprender más rápido que si lo intentara por mi cuenta ─ confiesa Arisa sin detenerse en lo que hacía.

El pene de Arisa se movía contra la espalda y las nalgas de Suzuka. La rubia estaba impaciente por empezar, pero también quería divertirse un poco más con los pechos de Suzuka, además de terminar con su espalda. No tomaría más de un minuto para que ambas estén listas: Arisa se sienta en el borde de la tina mientras Suzuka se arrodillaba en el suelo, viendo directamente el falo de su amada.

─ Vaya, vaya. Tu pequeño parece sufrir mucho. Estoy segura de que debe tener mucha carga contenida para que esté así de dura y palpite de ese modo ─ Suzuka pasa la punta de su dedo por el pene de Arisa, sacándole gemidos ─. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, pequeñín. Tanto tú como Arisa-chan se van a sentir muy bien mientras estén conmigo.

─ Su-Suzuka...

Ya no había espacio para las palabras. Suzuka empieza a lamer calmadamente el pene de Arisa, pasando su lengua por toda su longitud con un ritmo determinado, con movimientos muy bien definidos y exactos, dando especial atención a aquellas partes que Arisa pudiera sentir con mayor intensidad, y es que Suzuka la conocía mejor que nadie. Ambas eran una pareja que resulta inseparable y que se complementa de manera perfecta. Eran la una para la otra y estaban dispuesta a lo que sea por el bien y la felicidad de su pareja.

Arisa estaba sin palabras ante las sensaciones que dentro de ella despertaban en respuesta a las habilidosas lamidas de Suzuka. Todo lo que hacía era aguantar los gemidos y mirar hacia el techo, abrumada ante el placer. No querría estar con nadie más que con Suzuka. Nadie más encajaba tan bien como lo hacía ella, y nadie era capaz de conocerla tan bien y hacer que le ame de ese modo. Más que habilidad y ayuda, Arisa sentía que Suzuka estaba mental y espiritualmente conectada a ella para conocerla de ese modo, y ella misma había también alcanzado ese nivel de conexión con Suzuka.

─ Eres tan buena, Suzuka. Me volveré loca como sigas así...

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Por algo tan simple? ─ Suzuka da una lamida a la punta del pene, haciendo reaccionar a Arisa ─ Pues me pregunto qué pasará si llego a hacer esto...

El siguiente nivel comienza: Suzuka usa sus pechos para darle aquel tratamiento especial al pene de Arisa. Se sentía tan bien que la rubia no era capaz de callar los gemidos. Podría volverse loca en cualquier momento si Suzuka seguía de ese modo, y más cuando se pone a lamer la punta sin interrumpir su paizuri. Era demasiado para seguir aguantando más tiempo, y Arisa gime con mayor fuerza para indicar que estaba por venirse, incitando a Suzuka a aumentar el ritmo para hacer que Arisa se viniera con toda la fuerza posible.

─ ¡Me vengo, Suzuka! ¡Voy a venirme!

─ Hazlo, no te contengas, Arisa-chan.

En el último momento Suzuka mete completamente el pene en su boca, recibiendo de ese modo la corrida de Arisa en todo su esplendor. Fue capaz de manejar fácilmente aquello, y no tuvo ningún problema en pasar completamente el semen de Arisa cuando sacó su pene de la boca. Arisa tenía la respiración entrecortada. Se había sentido genial lo que acababa de ocurrir, y ahora le tocaba a Suzuka sentirse la mar de bien.

─ Vamos, Arisa-chan. Ahora te toca darme placer. No te contengas y haz lo mejor posible.

Arisa asiente obediente y se dispone a cambiar su posición con Suzuka para así empezar a lamerla. Su comienzo es un poco vacilante por los efectos de su reciente orgasmo, pero a Suzuka igual le estaba gustando aquello. Daba igual lo que intentara Arisa o cómo le saliera, siempre eran buenos para Suzuka, y siempre la hacían disfrutar bastante. Era también parte de ese nexo irrompible que se había formado entre ambas.

─ Estás deliciosa, Suzuka.

─ Ahh... Nn, es que mi cuerpo se pone así sólo por ti, Arisa-chan.

Arisa dice algo más en respuesta. Era algo excitante en sí mismo por el tono que usaba, pero Suzuka se sintió tan bien por la sensación de su aliento en su entrepierna que no escuchó bien lo que decía. Arisa introduce varias veces su lengua en el sexo de Suzuka, consiguiendo siempre la reacción que esperaba obtener. Pronto entran también en escena los dedos de Arisa, introduciendo dos en la vagina de Suzuka mientras se dedicaba a lamer su clítoris. Los gemidos de Suzuka eran siempre una muy buena señal para la rubia, animándola a hacerlo más y más.

Se sentía bastante apretada. La vagina de Suzuka se cerraba alrededor de los dedos de Arisa. Sólo le quedaba hacerla venirse por primera vez para que pudieran a lo verdaderamente bueno, puesto que Suzuka no le permitiría avanzar si no termina lo que empieza. Suzuka era una maestra para tenerla sumisa ante sus caprichos cada vez que se lo propone, habilidad no compartida con nadie más, si bien así era mejor. El aumento de los gemidos son el aviso de que estaba por llegar el orgasmo de Suzuka, así que Arisa aumenta al máximo el ritmo para propiciar que llegue. Oír a su novia venirse siempre resultaba un deleite, y ese sonido era únicamente para ella.

─ ¿Te vas a venir, Suzuka? Tu cuerpo da muchas señales.

─ S-sí... Me vengo, Arisa-chan... Me voy a venir porque tú me lo estás haciendo... Me vengo...

Arisa reacciona introduciendo al máximo posible sus dedos. Quería que Suzuka alcanzara su clímax de forma profunda, y también toma su oportunidad para besarla mientras eso llega a ocurrir. Los fuertes gemidos de Suzuka eran callados por el beso de Arisa, y al haber pasado el pico de excitación el cuerpo lentamente empieza a relajarse. Aún Arisa no sacaba los dedos de dentro de Suzuka, principalmente porque Suzuka no le había dicho todavía que lo hiciera. Aunque no pareciera verdad, era en esta parte cuando Suzuka asumía más ampliamente el rol dominante entre ambas, y Arisa no hacía nada que Suzuka no le indicara que hiciera. Ambas simplemente siguen besándose un rato antes de que fuera momento de ir a la siguiente parte,y Arisa notándolo en la mirada de Suzuka, esta vez sí saca los dedos.

─ Ahora podemos empezar, Arisa-chan. De aquí no salimos hasta que quedemos satisfechas las dos.

─ Eso suena... genial... ─ es lo único que se le ocurre a Arisa a dar como respuesta.

Acto seguido, Suzuka hace Arisa se vuelva a sentar, y luego ella misma se sienta en sus piernas, tomando el pene de su pareja con su mano, comprobando que esté completamente preparado para hacerle entrar en la vagina de Suzuka. Ambas estaban excitadas a más no poder. Daban un inicio lento para no desbocarse en los primeros segundos, y una vez que Suzuka y Arisa habían conectado sus partes, Suzuka empieza a moverse mientras besa a Arisa. La rubia por su parte usa sus manos para agarrar a placer el trasero de Suzuka, deleitándose ante su suavidad y el sucio placer que le causaba el tocar aquellos glúteos tan bien formados.

El baño entero se había inundado con los gemidos de ambas. Estaban siendo lentamente absorbidas por el placer, y el frenesí que en ambas crecía se manifestaba con especial intensidad en la forma en que se movían sus lenguas. El interior de sus bocas se había convertido en campo de guerra, con ambas lenguas retorciéndose con frenesí y hambre. Les gustaba mucho el sabor que tenía la boca de la otra. Era un gusto del que no se podían cansar sin importar que lo probaran todo el día. Y la cercanía de sus ojos era lo más hermoso que pudieran contemplar. Estar así de cerca siempre era algo ansiado y bienvenido. Cada cosa que hicieran en ese momento sólo tenía el propósito de proporcionar mayor placer y recibir a cambio también el mayor placer posible. Ambas sabían cómo hacer eso y se les daba muy bien lograrlo.

Ahora Suzuka acuesta a Arisa en el húmedo suelo y de ese modo continúan lo que estaban haciendo. Las manos de ambas se pasean indecorosamente por el cuerpo de la otra y se enfocan con saña en las partes más erógenas por las que pasan. Ambas separan por un momento sus labios, y Suzuka pasa entonces a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Arisa de modo que la hiciera sentir bastante bien. Arisa por su parte se dedicaba a agarrar los pechos de Suzuka y jugar con sus pezones, dejando ambas que sus caderas hicieran el resto del trabajo mientras hacían aquello.

─ Se siente bien... Genial... Tu pene encaja muy bien conmigo... Sólo tu forma es la adecuada para mí... ─ dice Suzuka sin dejar en paz el cuello de su pareja ─ Siento que se hace más grande... Me está llenando completamente... Vas muy bien, Arisa-chan...

─ Suzuka... Tu vagina se siente increíble... ─ dice Arisa con dificultad, pues los gemidos le impedían articular correctamente ─ Nadie más podría lograr esto... Lo haces demasiado bien... Eres la mejor que existe...

En ocasiones sonaba como si supieran, pero era simplemente ponerse en un pedestal la una a la otra. Claro que no sabían de nadie más que lo hiciera, y la verdad es que no lo necesitaban tampoco. Ambas eran perfectamente capaces de darse lo que querían y necesitaban, y en ningún momento del día se les ocurre intentar hacer aquello con nadie que no fuera con su amada.

En un nuevo cambio de posición, ahora Suzuka se pone en cuatro patas y le hace señas a Arisa para que actuara rápido, a lo que la rubia obedece sin mostrar la más mínima señal de duda. Las manos de Arisa se la pasaban manoseando de forma pervertida las caderas de Suzuka para luego apretar sus nalgas, y de vez en cuando darle una suave y estimulante nalgada. Ambas lo estaban disfrutando con locura y sin contenerse en lo más mínimo. Arisa pone su peso sobre el de Suzuka para así alcanzarla y poder besarla mientras seguía con el vaivén de sus caderas contra las de Suzuka. Estaban deseando que aquello nunca terminara, y es que se sentía demasiado bien como para querer finalizar todo. Estaban dispuestas a seguir hasta que no les quedara más fuerzas para seguir. Era como había dicho Suzuka, ninguna de las dos se detendría hasta quedar ambas completamente satisfechas, y eso, a los oídos de Arisa sólo significaba tener sexo hasta que ambas cayesen rendidas. Había sabido entender bien el mensaje de Suzuka, puesto que eso era lo que realmente le quería decir.

Después de un rato, ambas ahora estaban en el suelo en posición 69, lamiendo enloquecidas el sexo de la otra y abrazando de manera posesiva aquellas caderas que tenían enfrente. Ambas siguen haciendo cambios de poses cada cierto tiempo, disfrutando al máximo la mejor parte de cada una de las mismas. Les gustaba mucho hacer ese tipo de cambios, y Suzuka, desde luego, era quien dictaba el momento de cambiar de posición y la posición a adoptar.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Ya ambas estaban en la tina, y Suzuka estaba sentada sobre Arisa y dándole la espalda. Estaban bastante agotadas y sus movimientos ahora eran lentos y relajados, permitiendo que el agua las fuera relajando poco a poco. Arisa tenía abrazada a Suzuka por la cintura mientras sigue moviéndose, buscando venirse por última vez para dar aquello por concluido.

─ Ha sido bastante intenso. Has dado todo de ti, Arisa-chan ─ dice Suzuka mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su amante.

─ Si es por ti, vale la pena darlo todo y mucho más ─ responde Arisa con cansancio ─. Creo que me vendré muy pronto. Me voy a venir...

─ Hazlo dentro, Arisa-chan. Vente dentro de mí, que lo quiero así.

Arisa de golpe acelera sus movimientos tanto como le permita su agotamiento, y algunos segundos después consigue ese último orgasmo que capaz de alcanzar. Suzuka también se había venido en ese momento, y ahora sí estaban completamente rendidas. Sólo les quedaba entonces estar un buen rato así, en el baño, hasta tener el ánimo necesario para levantarse y salir.

─ Ahora sí no puedo más. Entre los estudios y esto me he quedado sin energías...

─ Pues te puedes quedar aquí esta noche conmigo y descansar. Te lo mereces después de estar todo el día esforzándote sin ningún descanso. Más tarde haré una deliciosa cena que te va a encantar.

─ Ni hace falta que lo digas. Siempre consigue hacer cosas que me gustan, Suzuka.

Era verdad, y Suzuka simplemente recuesta su cabeza sobre la de Arisa. Iban a descansar un rato, y luego podrían dedicarse juntas a completar el día para luego descansar apropiadamente. Pero aún si todavía tuviera que trabajar toda la noche como un burro, poco le importaría si es al lado de Suzuka.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ya está completado el segundo OS de esta trilogía que he pensado para este mes de noviembre. Sólo falta entonces el que corresponde a Agito y Reinforce Zwei ¿Qué les pareció este OS? ¿Les gustó? Yo sé que sí, a mí no me van a engañar xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
